nico di angelo professional baby sitter
by fluffypuff554
Summary: Nico di Angelo professional babysitter. Yeah right. What were Percy and Annabeth thinking when they hired him. Now he has to babysit their little bundle of terror, and hopefully not burn the house down. Or get knocked unconscious. But that won't happen because he is an amazing baby sitter. Yeah right.
1. Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo was the son of Hades. If you ever needed someone to raise the dead, he will be there. If you ever needed to get to a place quickly, shadow traveling was no problem. But **never** did anyone ask him for babysitting. He was the son of the god of the **underworld.**

He didn't **do** babysitting. So when Percy and Annabeth asked him to baby sit their 4 year old son he looked at them like they were crazy. He was seriously wondering if Dionysus had put some kind of madness spell on them. Sure he had lots of friends now, but he hated kids.

Especially toddlers. They were so annoying. He hadn't always hated kids just since the time he had to go undercover at a children's birthday party. Long story, the point is he wasn't really good with children. Which is why he's wondering what the hades is he doing, standing in front of Percy and Annabeth's door to their home.

He knew he was going to regret this very much. The door opened and Percy and Annabeth stood in the doorway smiling. He gave them a death glare and their smiles faltered.

"Aw, don't be like that Nico, it won't be that bad." Percy said smiling.

"Of course it'll be that bad! Remember what happened at the birthday party."

"Yeah, but this is different. You're only taking care of one child, not thirty."

"I still think something's going to go wrong."

"Nonsense! Said Annabeth. "Just follow everything on the list and it'll be fine."

"Fine! Okay, just give me the stupid list! Annabeth glared at him and gave him the list. Then she walked outside with Percy and entered their car. Percy was driving. He started up the car and soon they were gone. Which left Nico alone with a four year old boy.

He entered the house and locked the door behind him. Standing in front of him was a boy who looked like percy. He had percy' s black hair, but Annabeth's gray eyes.

"Um hi, your name is Hunter right." Hunter just stared at him with his wide gray eyes. Nico didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. An awkward silence followed. Finally Hunter said "Where did my mom and dad go?"

"They went out for dinner."

"Really. Why didn't I come?"

"It was a parents only thing."

"Oh...you're pale. Are you sick?" And is black your favorite color cause you're wearing alot of it. Oh, and do you like death? I think you like death. You know with the skeletons on your shirt. You look like you just rose from the dead. Does this this mean you're a zombie babysitter. Cause that is awesome, but creepy." He said this all very quickly.

Nico sighed in frustration. He felt a little insulted having just been compared to a zombie.

"No, i'm not a zombie!" I'm just as human as you are."

"So, you're not an undead butler come to do my bidding." Nico glared at him.

"Relax. I'm just kidding." When Percy and Annabeth came back, he was going to have a serious talk with them about their parenting skills. He pulled out the list, Annabeth had wrote.

6:30-7:30 TV channel 32. Nico looked at the time it was 6:29. He walked over to the TV and switched it on. Hunter followed him, and sat on the couch. Nico changed the channel to 32. It turns out this channel was some little kids show. Hunter glared at him.

"No, not this channel! I hate it! Can you please put something else?" He gave him puppy dog eyes. A long time ago this might of worked, but now he was pretty much immune to it. Nico just rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but this is the channel your mother wanted you to watch. Hunter sighed and didn't say anything for awhile. Then he said "Hey you never told me your name."

"My name is Nico."

"Um, Nico there's something I want to get in the basement."

"Okay...but, where is the basement." Nico frowned. There was something about that smile on his face that made him nervous. One side of him thought he should say no. The other part thought that he was four years old. What's the worst he could do.

"To enter the basement you have to enter through the door in the hallway."

"Are you sure that's all."

"Nico. He looked at him innocently. Would I lie to you?"

"..."

"Great!" He smiled. "Let's go!"

Nico was opened the door to the basement he turned around and said. "So what do." Before something slammed into his head hard. He stumbled and fell backwards all the way down the stairs. He was laying at the bottom of the stairs. His head was throbbing. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of gray eyes staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

When Nico woke up the first thing he noticed was that his head was throbbing. The second thing he noticed that he was in complete darkness. For a few seconds Nico was wondering how did he get here, then he remembered. Hot anger rushed through him as he realized he had been tricked. It didn't take a genius to realize the kid must have hit him in the head with something hard, and the impact made him lose his balance and fall down the stairs.

He supposed that hitting his head twice must have knocked him out. Nico wondered how he did it. Then he remembered that his father was Percy and the boy probably had control over water, which he used to push him over. Yup, Nico **really** needed to have a talk with Annabeth and Percy about their parenting skills, but first he had to get out of here. Good thing it was dark. Perfect for shadow traveling. In a few seconds he was out of the basement and in the living room. The living room was a complete mess the couch was turned over.

The TV was broken, shattered glass was on the floor, and red stuff that looked like blood was splattered on the looked around, he didn't see Hunter anywhere. He checked the clock, which was the only thing in the room not broken. It was 10:00. Gods of Olympus! He had been knocked out for more than four hours. He could kill that kid. When Annabeth and Percy find their house trashed they were going to kill him.

He needed to find Hunter and fix the house before they came home. Nico started his search, he checked rooms in the hallway. They were empty. He went inside anyway to see if he was hiding. Nothing, he had checked almost all the rooms in the house, and he found nothing. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "What are you doing?"

Nico jumped and turned. Hunter was standing in front of him. Amusement was showing clearly on his face. Nico gave him the fiercest glare he could manage. Hunter's face paled and suddenly he didn't look really amused. Hunter gave him a nervous smile and said. "Look sorry for knocking you out, but your not mad right."

"No of course not. Nico said sarcastically. Why would I be mad at a child who knocked me out for more than four hours, and then wrecked the house? Why would you do this in the first place?"

"Whenever mom and dad go out they leave me behind with a babysitter!"

"And the problem is..."

"The problem is I don't need a babysitter. I am responsible enough."

"Right...so Mr. 'I am responsible enough. Why is the TV broken, shattered glass on the floor, couch turned over, and blood on the floor?"

"Well I.. um.. accidentally pushed the TV."

"How do you **accidentally** push a TV."

"What! It can happen. Anyway the glass is shattered because I dropped a cup. There's blood on the floor because I accidentally cut myself with the glass. And the couch is turned over because...well actually that one was for fun."

"You turn couches over for fun. Never mind how could you have turned a couch over. You are **four**.Oh and where were you hiding, I couldn't find you anywhere." Hunter just smiled. Nico sighed. "Anyway Hunter you've got to clean up your mess."

"Me but your the babysitter."

"I help you with the glass, otherwise you're on your own." Hunter glared at him. True to his word Nico didn't help Hunter with anything but the glass. He wasn't in a sympathetic mood. This was payback for knocking him out. The minutes passed and Hunter had finished.

To be honest his cleaning wasn't that great, but at least it didn't look like someone had broken in. Hunter smiled and said. "Finished." Before his elbow knocked over a candle that was burning. Nico reacted quickly he lunged forward and grabbed Hunter before he could be burned by the flames.

The flames spread quickly engulfing the table,couch and TV. The fire spread up the walls and the ceiling. Hunter started crying. The fire had trapped them. The heat was intense and the smoke was choking them. Nico panicked he didn't know what to do. Then his head cleared and he remembered this wasn't the first time he's been in danger.

Nico looked around and saw the shadows of the fire. Exactly what he needed. He grabbed Hunter's hand and gripped it tightly. Then he jumped into the shadows with Hunter. They landed outside of the restaurant Annabeth and Percy were currently at. Through the window of the restaurant Nico and Hunter could see lot's of people eating.

Nico scanned the room. He could see Percy and Annabeth eating and talking. He would hate to ruin their mood but, their house was burning down! Still he could see no way to contact them without causing alot of unwanted attention. Luckily Annabeth turned and looked at the window and saw Nico and Hunter.

Her face went from surprise to confusion to slight anger. She turned to Percy and whispered in his ear. Percy turned around and looked at them slightly surprised. He and Annabeth shared a knowing look then started getting out of their seats. They walked towards the door of the restaurant and opened it. Percy and Annabeth walked out the door.

For a few moments Nico and Hunter and Percy and Annabeth just stared at each other. Then finally Percy said. "You know, I wasn't expecting you come this late. Usually they come earlier."

"They, you mean other babysitters."

"Yeah, you're not the first one to come interrupt us because of something Hunter has done." Percy sighed. "So what did he do this time? Flood the the living room. Accidentally start a fire."

Nico stared at him, no wonder they had asked Nico to babysit him. They probably couldn't find anyone else. "Actually, it was the last one."

"A fire, seriously! This is the third time this month." Percy complained.

"Third time. How have you managed to rebuild the house that fast?" Annabeth answered.

"The first fire was devastating, but after that tragedy when our house was rebuilt Percy installed some water traps."

"Water traps?"

"Yeah their supposed to extinguish the fire, but the problem is they don't work right away. So whenever a fire happens the babysitter panicks and rushes out of the house to warn us. When back home the fire is probably extinguished."

"So there was really no point in informing you guys."

"I wouldn't say no point. I do appreciate it when people tell me my house is burning down." Percy gave him a sad sort of smile and said. "Well, you probably don't want to babysit him after this fiasco." Nico looked at Hunter. For the second time that night he had said nothing this whole time and had stopped crying a while ago, but now he looked like he was going to start crying again.

For some reason Nico couldn't bare to see him cry. Even after all the trouble Hunter had caused him. He knew he was going to regret this but. "Actually i'll do it. Nico whispered. Almost inaudibly. "I'm sorry what was that?" Percy asked.

"I said i'll do it!" Nico shouted. Percy looked surprised. The past babysitters didn't want anything to do with him. Clearly Nico was an exception. Hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico and hugged him tightly. Nico felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. Percy and Annabeth smiled at the cute sight. Hunter let go and grinned. Nico gave a small smile back. The kid was trouble but he could be cute sometimes.

And everything sort of turned right in the end. Well except for the house almost burning down, and Percy and annabeth needing to replace the living room. Which was very expensive.

The End.


End file.
